engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Manic (Earth-Prime)
Bio Of Trae Orbit 2014-2020 Trae Orbit is a guy who went to middle school with Manuel Garrett (Noctus), Colby Scott (Renegade), Evan Medeiros (Midnight Death), and Cameron Suda (Sai). None of them ever liked him growing up but Trae was a lady's man. Trae lost his virginity when he was 13 and he got so many girlfriends. He also was part of a posse of bullies. Manny, Colby, Evan and Cameron were never part of it and were friends with some people who were part of it. Trae and Manny never really liked each other, when they first met they had plans of being friends but Trae just liked to start drama. Since Manny's elementary past wasn't so good everyone was always on Trae's side. Trae dated Maria before Manny did, then Cameron then the left overs went to Manny in highschool. In Senior Year 13 Students who were in 12th grade were selected to go the top Senior highschool (Sol 12th Grade Senior Academy) in Sol, Republic State so Manny, Trae, Colby, Evan, Cameron, Maria and a few others with their families were moved to Sol, Republic State. Overtime Trae and his new posse started to do illegal things like drugs and burgling. One day Trae killed a man, the cops had his scent down but Trae was running for his life, a cop found him and shot Trae's leg. Trae quickly knocked over a few trashcans and jumped a fence and limped his way to a top secret facility. The guards were suspicious of him so they brought him and started to interrogate him. When he didn't comply to their orders he started to get tortured. When a scientist walked in he asked the guards if her could use him as his guinea pig. The guards obliged and Trae was officially kidnapped. He was going to have a bright future, he was in Senior Year almost gonna graduate but it went all down the drain. He was experimented on for four months. It was intense, overtime Trae has gone mad. Near the end of the experimentation he got powers, the secret organization was L.Y.O.N. (Organization Owned By Assassinator). Trae broke out and went back home, his mother was so happy to see him and his father was crying hardcore. Before Trae's mother could dial the police he murdered his whole family. He stole his parent's money that they were saving for his college intuition. He flew to China to learn Zui quan, Kung Fu and many different practices. He trained everyday for a whole year with only two hours of sleep a day which made him go even madder. This is when he started to have Paranoid schizophrenia (mainly auditory hallucinations), he talks to himself sometimes. After his training was finished he killed his masters and absorbed their mystic abilities. He later traveled to the middle east and became a drug trafficker, he then moved to South America and stayed there for two months. He then felt like he should go back to North America. He felt that he should live in Republic State where there are a few superheroes he wanted to test his new powers on. | Intelligence = 4 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 5 | Energy Projection = 1 | Fighting Skills = 6 Powers Teleportation: Trae can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including himself) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the Trae teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. Telepathy: Trae can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. Telepathy falls into two categories: Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. Telekinesis: Trae can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with his mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. Replication: Trae can instantly and perfectly replicate himself and/or targets which can be objects or living beings, numerous times, while usually being able to recombine the clones. He is also able to copy his clothes/equipment along with his body. He is able to maintain control over all copies. In case of living/sentient clone, mental/physical properties are exactly the same as the original one's, although each copy will have different experiences and may gain independent personalities over time. Claws: Trae can project and retract razor-sharp claws from his fingertips and toe tips for offensive purposes. Claws are composed of unbreakable keratin. Illusion Projection: Trae can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. He can only alter the way he or the target is perceived. Regenerative Healing Factor: Trae can rapidly regenerate. In other words, he recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, even slowing aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely he must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. He's in very good physical shape as his body is constantly reverting to healthy state, granting him nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. Enhanced Tracking: Trae can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. He can even follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. He is able to reconstruct what has happened by sniffing around the area he is searching. X-Ray Vision: Trae’s eyes emit a ray frequency that produces a transparency effect (i.e. x-ray) to visually penetrate solid objects or see within objects. Can be used for medical purposes such as the detection of cancers, tumors, blackened lungs, etc. The skill of perceiving a specific location (i.e. artery) is given by partial reflection of the ray from each specific surface surveyed. The direction of incoming light allows for a positioned focus on the depth of a viewing surface. Enhanced Vision: Trae has enhanced vision, allowing him to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, he can even see in a different spectrum of light and into another dimension. Enhanced Hearing: Trae has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. His ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city. Enhanced Speed: Run as fast a 52 Mph Enhanced Strength: '''He is able to life 15 tons '''Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Endurance Weapons Usually Doesn't Use Anything But His Claws But He'll Use Whatever He Has Access To